


Master and Commando

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in January 2007. Just a hint of dom/sub...nothing explicit.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Master and Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2007. Just a hint of dom/sub...nothing explicit.

Jim entered the shop after Blair and stopped just inside the doorway. He glanced about apprehensively and didn’t proceed further. He watched as Blair immediately began to browse…unreasonably annoyed by that damn carefree buoyancy in every step he took.

Blair was halfway down one of the aisles when he noticed Jim hadn’t followed. He turned and looked at Jim. He jerked his head once, quickly and unobtrusively, signaling Jim to join him with a decisively meaningful arch of his eyebrows. Jim averted his eyes, pretending not to have noticed the command. Every inch of his body, except his jaw line, was twitchy, which was a dead giveaway to Blair that Jim was still less than pleased with this particular shopping excursion.

The negotiations regarding the trip had been short and very one-sided. The only concessions Jim managed to win being that they would shop somewhere other than Cascade, and he would do the driving since Sweetheart was the obvious choice over Blair’s baby for any road trip and there was no way Jim was going to let Blair get his paws on Sweetheart’s steering wheel.

Jim stood at parade-rest; his hands crossed loosely in front of his crotch. He closed his eyes, and schooled his features into placid indifference, but squinted just a bit, making it look for all the world as if the low subtle lighting hurt his eyes. He wrinkled his nose and sniffed discreetly, as if there were offensive scents assaulting his nose. He shrugged his shoulders a few times in subdued-spastic jerking, jutting his chin out as he did so, and rolled his neck. The muscles of his chest and torso rippled under his clothing, projecting, for Blair’s benefit, that the very atmosphere of the shop was irritating his skin.

Knowing full well Jim had followed his command to dial everything down to the levels he’d carefully prescribed, Blair crossed his arms and waited a moment to see if Jim was going to attempt to convey any contrived inconveniences to his two other as yet un-maligned senses, half expecting Jim to grimace and spit.

Blair was also aware that several other shop patrons were now watching them, obviously amused by the antics of the two newcomers and quite interested in how things would play out. He turned his attention back to the shelf in front on him, and very quietly said, “One.” He picked up the nearest item and turned it over appraisingly in his hands a few times, all the while observing Jim from the corner of his eye.

Jim winced and made a move as if to join Blair, but instead took a half step to the right, clearing the doorway, and re-assumed his defiant stance. From behind his closed eyes the shop suddenly seemed claustrophobically confining, and his subconscious dredged up oblique, fuzzy around the edges memories of similar shops from his days in Vice. He fidgeted uncomfortably remembering the sleazy establishments with their tacky merchandise and nasty backrooms.

For several shaky, scary heartbeats he couldn’t fathom why he’d ever agreed to this…why he needed this arrangement with Blair, why he’d been the one to initiate it.

“Two, three,” Blair rapid-fired half-heartedly as he dropped the item back onto the shelf. He strode purposefully over to Jim, stopping abruptly just as Jim’s eyes opened to lazy drooped slits to search him out.

Blair grabbed Jim’s forearm and gave a forceful tug, bringing him back to the present. “Rookie, you are in so much trouble,” he declared in a stern, unwavering voice. But the concern on his face and the devotion burning brightly in his eyes tempered the admonishment.

Jim gave Blair a quick, pleading look and then his eyes darted nervously around the shop, taking in the merchandise, as well as the other shoppers.

“Master,” he whispered as his gaze settled on Blair’s face, “I,” he faltered, dropping his head.

“Shhhh, Rookie,” Blair instructed, placing a finger on Jim’s lips. “Come with me,” he added soothingly as he used his hold to lead Jim toward the back of the shop.

Jim dug in his heels, both literally and figuratively, giving in reluctantly. He trudged behind Blair as slowly as he possibly dared. Soon Blair’s tight grip on his forearm loosened and his hand slid down to grasp Jim’s, entwining their fingers securely, squeezing Jim’s hand reassuringly. Jim still balked and Blair pulled him up short. He swatted Jim’s ass and then cupped one butt cheek firmly before giving it an additional pat.

Judging by the whispered comments, bemused headshakes, and less than conspicuous ogling they were getting from the others in the shop, it was evident everyone had misjudged the dynamic of the pair.

The unmistakable smell of fine leathers tickled Jim’s nostrils as he was towed through the shop. Flashes of color and hints of metallic accessories of varying shapes, design and purpose caught his eyes. He sucked in a dubious breath and felt the flesh at his throat begin to tingle as a warm blush crept slowly upward and colored his cheeks.

They reached the back of the store and were met by a clerk who greeted Blair by name, as if expecting him, and winked at Jim conspiratorially. Then he ushered them to a small room. An array of merchandise, obviously pre-selected, was laid out on a table. The clerk spoke to Blair for a few minutes and then left, having to slide past Jim who was once again stymied by the doorway.

“What is it with you and doors today Jim?” Blair asked with a snorted chuckle. “Come on in, Rookie,” Blair coaxed with a wave of his hand. “It’s just you and me.”

So, Jim thought, Blair had made a pre-emptive foray into unfamiliar territory, watching out for me, clearing the way in this new direction they’d taken. He relaxed then and took a few steps into the room. His jaw slackened and he cocked his head quizzically as he took note of the items Blair was now going over with meticulous consideration.

He tried to ignore what he saw, trusting in Blair’s decisions, but one thing caught his eye and he was drawn to it. On the end of the table lay a single collar. Jim ran his fingertips over it tentatively before picking it up. It was made of natural black leather, silky smooth to the touch and buttery soft. It was accentuated by a single small blue glass bead, set just off-center.

“May I put it on you?” Blair asked softly, so close Jim could feel the promise in the air between them.

“Please,” Jim replied resolutely.

As Blair fastened the collar around his neck, Jim let all his misgivings go. Blair kissed him and his surrender was complete.

Blair went back to his perusing and Jim shuddered in anticipation at what was in store for him.

“If it’s okay with you, Master,” Jim suggested, “I’ll just wait by the door.”


End file.
